Love, Toolboxes and Troubadours
by legsnarms
Summary: What would have happened if Max really had been late that night? Part One of Lorelai and Luke: The Early Years
1. Love, Toolboxes and Troubadours

The doorbell rang and Lorelai rushed down the stairs to get it, still getting dressed as she went. "You're annoyingly on time again," she called, struggling to put on her shoes. "Okay stairs, the shoes. Stairs, then shoes," she repeated to herself. She managed to get down the stairs, put both her shoes on and get to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see that it was Luke.

"Oh, hi," she said.

"Hey, you're all dressed up," Luke replied, stepping inside.

"Oh, I'm going out," she replied, looking down and fixing her dress.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot my toolbox so I thought I'd come by and pick it up."

"Oh yeah. It's right over here. Rory and I couldn't lift it or we would've brought it to you and then we got used to having it here, so we named it Bert and we'd say Goodnight Bert and it'd say Goodnight girls and we spend too much time home alone," Lorelai rambled, leading him to where the toolbox still lay.

"Well, thanks for taking care of it," Luke smiled, picking up the toolbox.

"Our pleasure."

They walked two steps closer to the door and Luke put "Bert" down on the hall table.

"So, Rachel left." He began.

"What!"

"Last night. She left. For good."

"oh no, Luke I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Ah, it's hard to explain." Luke stammered, not knowing how to proceed.

"I can't believe it. I thought she was really in it for the long haul this time."

"Yeah well she had her reasons."

"Really? What?" Lorelai had to ask.

"Well, actually…" Luke began. "Oh, nevermind, you don't want to hear this."

"Sure I do, Luke. Why did she leave?"

Luke took a deep breath. "Well, to be honest, she left because of you."

"Because of me? What did I do?" Lorelai was stunned.

"She thought that, she thought I… She thought I was in love with you…" Luke managed to get out.

"Oh." Lorelai looked at the floor. How was she supposed to respond to that? People had been telling her for a while that Luke had feelings for her, but now it drove Rachel away. She and Luke were just friends, there was nothing more between them, was there? "Um, are you?" she asked hesitantly.

If there was ever a time to come forward about his feelings for Lorelai, this was it, Luke thought. She was asking him flat out if he loved her. Could he admit it to her? Could he finally tell her what he had felt for so long? Or perhaps more importantly, would he be able to look at her and lie about it? He took a breath to clear his head and decided to confess. "Yes."

Lorelai's head snapped up at that. "What did you say?" she asked tentatively.

"I said yes. Yes, I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time. I understand if you don't feel the same. I just think it's better if you know."

Lorelai didn't know what to say. Luke was in love with her. –Luke- was in –love- with her. She didn't even know how to process that. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the partially opened door. 

A moment later, Max pushed the door open and came inside. "Hello? I tried to be late," he said, walking over to Lorelai.

"Oh, hi," Lorelai said, stepping back when Max tried to kiss her.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

"No, well yeah, sort of. Uh, why don't you wait out in the car? I'll be out in a few minutes, I just have to finish talking to Luke."

"Okay, I can do that," Max said, feeling very uneasy about the situation. Something was going on, but he didn't know what.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

Lorelai and Luke watched in silence as Max left, closing the door behind him.

"So…" Lorelai began.

"So…" Luke replied.

"You love me." 

"I know."

"You love me."

"Again, I know. How many times are you going to repeat that?"

"I'm not sure. How about you say it one more time?"

"I love you Lorelai."

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

Luke began to shift uncomfortably. "Okay, talk to me. What's on your mind? I'm going crazy here."

"I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in. You love me."

"This again. I know."

Lorelai was silent for a moment.

"You know I thought I'd be happier when you were finally speechless. Now, I'm just concerned," Luke tried to joke.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking… Luke I think that I might be in love with you too, and that's a big thing for me. I mean, you're Luke, the diner guy. You have been a part of my life and a part of Rory's life for as long as I can remember. You know me so well, and you're like a father to Rory. I mean, I've never felt as close to anyone as I am to you and that scares me. Luke, I don't know what to do."

"I know." Luke said sympathetically. The truth was, he didn't know what to do anymore than she did. Then, taking a chance, he stepped forward, and pulling her into his arms kissed her. At first Lorelai was startled, but she soon found herself responding to his kiss. Kissing Luke was almost indescribable. It was something new but at the same time it felt like coming home. It felt natural to kiss him.

She pulled away, a moment later, but stayed close to him.

"I- wow," was all she could make out.

"I know."

"What now?"

"I don't know."

"This is big."

"I know."

"Okay, pick another phrase because you've said 'I know' like a dozen times already."

"Sorry. I just don't know what else to say."

"I know."

They both chuckled softly.

Luke leaned in to kiss her again, but suddenly Lorelai pulled back, remembering.

"Max!"

"What?" Luke asked.

"I forgot about Max. He's waiting in the car, we're supposed to be going on a date. Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Well, that's really up to you." Luke said, stepping back suddenly insecure. "I should probably go though."

"Luke? No, don't go. I mean, I don't know what's happening here, but I know that I can't go out with Max."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Um, why don't you go and sit on the couch and I'll go talk to Max, and when I come back, we can talk."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Luke went into the living room, as Lorelai tried to compose herself and figure out what she was going to say to Max.

End Part One

Part Two


	2. The Talks

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Lorelai walked outside. Max was facing away from her, pacing in front of his car, but when he heard her walk down the steps of the porch, he turned around.

"Hey Lor, is everything all right? Are you ready to go?" he asked, looking slightly concerned.

Lorelai walked over to Max, nervously ringing her hands. "Actually Max, I'm not going," she said.

"Not going? Lorelai, what's wrong? Is it something I did?"

"No, it's not something you did. I just can't go out with you anymore."

"Okay, I'm officially confused. What happened? Does it have something to do with that man you were talking to inside?"

"Look, Max, you are a really amazing guy. The best. You are sweet and funny and smart and polite and everything a girl could want. I have really enjoyed spending time with you-"

"-I sense a big but coming," Max interrupted.

Lorelai gave a small smile. "But it's not going to work out."

"Why not?"

"Well, that's hard to explain…" Lorelai tried to figure out what she was going to say.

"It has something to do with that man inside doesn't it? The diner man? He said something to you, didn't he?"

"Actually, yes this is about Luke." Lorelai curled a strand of hair behind her ear. "The thing is Max, and I want to be totally honest with you about this; Luke loves me. Now, nothing is going on with us yet, so don't get the wrong idea. I mean, he never even told me until tonight. Believe me, I never planned for this to happen, it came as a total surprise to me. Still, as much as I care about you and as much as I enjoy spending time with you, this thing with Luke, well it's a big thing for me. Because I have feelings for him too, I might even love him. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never meant to hurt you, but I have to give this thing will Luke a shot because if I don't, I'll probably regret it for the rest of my life. I have to go down this path and see where it leads me. I hope you understand."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," Max said after a long pause.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed. You are a phenomenal woman, Lorelai Gilmore, and I wish you the best."

"Thank you Max. I'm sorry that this didn't work out," Lorelai said, frowning.

"I am too. Goodbye Lorelai."

"Goodbye Max."

Max got into his car, and Lorelai watched as he drove away from her house and out of her life. He'd been a great guy and she wouldn't forget him. Maybe in another time, another place they could have worked out, but not in this one. She wiped a stray tear from her eye and headed back inside to face Luke.

*

When she came into the house, Luke was sitting on the couch, fiddling with his baseball cap. She sat down next to him and they both just sat quietly, looking at the floor, neither knowing what to say.

"So…" Lorelai began.

"So…" Luke said.

"Hey, didn't we do this part already?"

"I think we did."

"Okay, just checking," Lorelai smiled. "Well, what happens now?"

"I don't know. I didn't get that far when I was rehearsing what to say in my head."

"You practiced telling me you loved me? That's so cute."

"It is not," Luke grumbled.

"I think it is a little bit."

"Fine."

"Hey Luke, let's keep this between us for a little while. I mean, I'll tell Rory, but I'm not sure I'm ready for the whole town to know just yet."

"I think that's a good idea," Luke smiled, "just as long as I still get to take you out."

"Luke Danes wants to take me out on a date. Why I thought you'd never ask," Lorelai drawled. "So, does that mean I get the patented Luke date."

"And what is that exactly?"

"You know, the batting cages followed by a trip to the juice bar."

"You think you're so funny."

"Of course." Lorelai smiled.

"Well you'll never know what a real Luke date is until you have one. So how about Saturday night?"

"Wow, Luke, I never thought you'd be so forward."

"And I never thought I stood a chance with you. So that goes to show how much either of us knew."

"I guess so. And just for the record, you always had a chance with me. All you had to do is ask."

"Well in that case, is it all right if I kiss you again?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"I insist on it." 

As their lips met again, they knew that this was the beginning of something that would change their lives forever.

*

Rory came home later that evening to see her mother curled up on the couch watching TV in her sweats.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were going out with Max?" Rory asked.

"Oh, you're home!" Lorelai jumped up from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm home, why are you home?"

"I'm not going out with Max," Lorelai explained.

"I figured that. Did he cancel?"

"No, I mean, I'm not going out with Max at all anymore."

"Why? What happened?" Rory looked confused.

"Okay, sit down 'cause this is big, huge, mammoth. I'm telling you Rory, this is going to blow your mind," Lorelai led Rory over to the couch and sat her down.

"Okay, mom, what in the world is going on?"

"Luke loves me," Lorelai paused waiting for Rory's reaction when she never got one, she frowned. "Didn't you hear me?"

"yeah, Luke loves you. We've known that forever."

"Well, I didn't," Lorelai pouted. "Hey, who's we?"

"The whole town. I even heard grandma mention it once."

"Way to spoil my fun."

"Anyway, so how did you find out?" Rory asked.

"He told me," Lorelai beamed.

"Wow."

"And the bigger thing is. I think I might love him too."

"Really?" Rory smiled.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know;" Lorelai tried to gage Rory's reaction. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's great. I'm so happy for you!" Rory hugged her mom.

"Aww, thanks kiddo."

"You have to tell me everything. Leaving out the gory details of course."

"Hey, like I would do anything like that. We haven't even been out on a date yet!" Lorelai protested.

"I know. I'm just kidding. So spill..."

"Okay, so here's how it went…" Lorelai proceeded to tell Rory the events of the evening from the toolbox to the confession, the kiss and Max."

"Well, it sounds like Max took it fairly well," Rory said.

"He did. He's a good guy. I mean in another life maybe we could have made it work, but…" Lorelai didn't know what else to say.

"I know."

"Anyway, Luke and I discussed taking it slow. We don't want to rush it. I mean, we've waited this long, I'm sure we can wait a little longer. Oh, and we want to keep it quiet for now." Lorelai couldn't stop smiling.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"So, are you okay with this? I mean you've know Luke forever."

"I'm very okay with this. I'm happy for you two."

"Good, because I think this may be it. Luke might be 'The One' for me. Scary, huh?"

"Very, but we'll get through it."

"I know. Now give your mother a hug and let me get to bed. It's your first last day of Chilton tomorrow, so I'm going to get up early and make you breakfast."

Rory raised her eyebrows. "You? Make breakfast?"

"Okay, I meant take you to Luke's for breakfast," Lorelai admitted.

"Yeah, because –I'm- the only reason you want to go to Luke's."

"Be quiet you. Now, off to bed."

Rory laughed. "Night Mom." She hugged Lorelai and they both headed off to their rooms for the night.


End file.
